


倫敦故事 London Story

by KD666



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 02:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19163695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KD666/pseuds/KD666
Summary: 福爾摩斯+哈利波特+好預兆！還有各路人馬跑龍套！名偵探走遍大街小巷，竟然只為了…找貓？－－天使與惡魔融洽對飲，偵探與巫師當鄰居？夏洛克是個諮詢偵探，但他和其他隨便接案的普通偵探可不一樣。 案子太小他不辦、太枯燥不辦、層次太低的他也不辦；舉凡外遇劈腿、出軌偷情、小至跟監大至遺產分配等等他一概不辦。但是，這次有求於他的客戶，不是別人，正是他親愛的房東哈德森太太！而於此同時，有一隻毛茸茸的生物，和一個不懷好意的影子，正悄悄逼近在蘇活區經營舊書店的天使阿茲拉斐爾。究竟，惡魔克羅里能否助他的天使好友度過這次的難關？抑或是，自己才是該先逃的那個？－－極盡所能的萬人穿越，私房生活大小事將在倫敦公開上演！





	1. 尋貓啟事

**Author's Note:**

> 本書寫於2012年，並已完售多時。除了實體書特別附錄以外，現將全文公布於網路。  
> ※由於出版時間較早，出場人物與現存影集之時間序可能有落差，敬請見諒

**出場人物**

**超自然存在體**  
阿茲拉斐爾（天使，兼職的善本書商，經營著用盡各種方法把客人趕走的偽二手書店）  
克羅里（開著賓利車的高科技惡魔，喜歡打電動）

**人類**  
夏洛克．福爾摩斯（自稱高功能反社會者的諮詢偵探）  
約翰．華生（助手）  
哈德森太太（房東，不是管家）  
亞當．楊恩（大學男生，同時也是撒旦之子，敵基督）  
哈利．波特（巫師暨前救世主，住在倫敦西區的青年）  
賽佛勒斯．石內卜（巫師暨魔藥學大師，退休的黑魔法教授）  
妙麗．衛斯理（預言家日報主編）

**客串演出大隊**  
包括：被放鴿子的英國政府、眾多北歐諸神、戴著頭盔的維京人、觀光客們、許多紅毛  
巫師、純血巫師、還有遠在他鄉的變種人。

**以及**  
薑先生（貓咪）

 

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  


 

**Chapter 1 - 尋貓啟事**

 

這天天氣很好。  
艷陽高照，萬里無雲，空氣中沒有一點多餘的水份。摻著些許玻璃成分的新式人行道反射出熠熠光芒，刺得路過行人睜不開眼。  
不過，這樣的天氣以邁入深秋的倫敦來說，似乎有點好過頭了。  
通常在這樣的時節，人們都已經穿上禦寒大衣，準備抵抗即將到來的寒冷冬季，不過近幾年氣候越來越古怪，最後，人們對於這樣的『反常』倒也已經習以為常。  
頂多就是會在晨間氣象報導囑咐觀眾注意穿著時，一邊喝著咖啡或早餐茶，在烤吐司上抹著奶油果醬，一邊心不在焉地抱怨一句：「唉，不是說凜冬將至嗎。」

貝克街某棟公寓內的電話聲響個不停。  
而夏洛克．福爾摩斯正躺在沙發上抱著雪糕桶大快朵頤。今天的確是個適合吃雪糕的好天氣，不過對夏洛克來說，一年三百六十五天都是吃雪糕的好日子，就算外頭吹著暴風雪也不例外。  
「夏洛克，電話響了，你難道就不會接一下嗎？」他的室友踩著絨毛拖鞋，頂著一頭亂糟糟的頭髮從寢室內走出來。約翰．華生是個醫生，雖然更多的時間他是夏洛克的助手，但並不代表助手不需要工作。  
這種氣溫冷熱交替的不穩定季節使得感冒大流行，一連二十四小時的值班讓他累得一回家就倒頭大睡，直到現在被擾人的電話鈴聲吵醒，算起來，他還睡不到五個小時。  
「電話推銷，沒有必要。」夏洛克的頭抬也不抬，只是慵懶地瞥了睡眼惺忪的約翰一眼，繼續品嚐他的香草太妃糖冰淇淋。  
「不接起來怎麼知道是誰……」約翰咕噥著，他實在搞不懂怎麼可以有人忍受這樣刺耳的鈴聲不管還吃得下東西。「喂，是的，您好……不，不需要。是的，謝謝……」他掛掉電話，沒好氣地瞪了夏洛克一眼，而他的偵探室友則舔著湯匙，享受著意料之內的勝利喜悅。  
那份喜悅，似乎還伴隨著悅耳的電子交響樂。  
「你的手機響了。」約翰皺眉指著夏洛克隨手擱在一旁桌上的電話。  
「不要接，我在忙。」  
「是啊，忙著吃冰淇淋。」  
「那是雷斯垂德。」  
「噢。」約翰看著來電顯示，的確是。「我以為有案件上門會讓你感到高興。」他搔搔頭，打了個呵欠，被打斷的睡眠使他腦袋一片混亂，對於夏洛克跳躍式的行為思考更加無法招架。  
「那才不是。我三天前就解決那個連環搶劫案了，他老是問我重複的問題，完全不願動腦思考，無聊。」  
「哼嗯。」約翰不置可否地隨便哼了哼，對於他聰穎過人的偵探室友來說，全世界真正願意『動腦思考』的人恐怕沒有幾個。「還有麥考夫的簡訊。」他打開夏洛克的手機收件匣，「他說今晚要過來，夏洛克，這是四個小時前的簡訊，現在都幾點了，他隨時都有可能出現，而你……你卻躺在這裡，穿著睡袍，懶洋洋的吃冰淇淋！」  
「哼嗯。」這回換夏洛克哼了哼，他搖晃著鐵湯匙，冰淇淋已經被他吃得見底。「案件啊，約翰，為什麼都沒有案件呢！精采的、讓人激賞的！真正的案件！這個城市的犯罪階層都在做些什麼，全部打卡下班了嗎！」  
約翰白了他一眼，在心中默默為雷斯垂德和整個蘇格蘭場感到同情。  
「我覺得，你只是想找個藉口逃避麥考夫。」  
偵探淺色的眼睛轉了轉：「顯而易見。」  
約翰挑眉看著他，接著嘆了口氣，每次麥考夫一來，他就得當他們兄弟間的夾心餅乾，夏洛克還會像個鬧脾氣的任性十歲小孩，把和麥考夫溝通對話的工作全推給自己。  
正當他打算開口說些什麼時，外頭傳來了腳步聲，接著，敲門聲響了起來。

哈德森太太沒有丈夫。  
她以前有，不過她覺得丈夫這種生物，就跟一隻沒有教養成天亂吠又把家裡弄得髒兮兮的大型流浪犬差不多，偶爾還會背著她幹點殺人越貨的骯髒事兒，還不如養條真正的狗來得划算，至少牠還會幫忙看門。  
唉，說到底她也是個恪守傳統、知書達禮的英國女士呀，真正的英國女士就該在像她這種年紀時，空閒的時間比睡覺還多，在陽光普照的日子抱著梳洗漂亮的蝴蝶犬、戴上裝飾比實質效果更高的遮陽帽、去看看賽馬或是喝喝下午茶，她認為這種愜意的生活才是她們這樣懂得傳統並有良好教養的女人該過的（雖然會這麼說的英國女士，有高達八成的機率都對賽馬沒興趣，或是一整天只泡一包連鎖超市賣的乾燥茶包，配一大塊塗滿奶油糖霜的點心，並認為這就是優雅的下午茶；而現實中真正會抱著狗去看賽馬並且悠哉享用午茶點心的人，通常都住在城堡裡）。  
但是多虧了夏洛克（他在多年前指證了她的前夫，現在那討人厭的老傢伙正在佛羅里達的監獄裏服刑，而且永遠出不來，感謝上帝！），雖然她的生活並不能與住在白金漢宮的那位女士及其親屬相提並論（噢，而且說實話她討厭賽馬），但是也過得相當不錯。她擁有一棟坐落在倫敦市中心的房子，靠著租金和樓下小店鋪的進帳可以讓她過著雖不奢華，但也尚稱優渥的生活。  
說到她的房客啊，可真是什麼人都有。有位美麗的湯普森小姐曾在多年前租了頂樓那間房，她可真喜歡她，那位小姐從來不遲交房租，性格直爽，環境整潔，偶爾還會烤些好吃的派來和她分享，現在想想，她還真有點兒懷念她，不過湯普森小姐搬走好一段時間了。有一次她在前往超市的路上遇到她才知道，現在得改口稱呼她為湯普森先生了。  
哈德森太太養貓。不不，她可不是那種年邁的古怪老女人，因為生活寂寞而養了一屋子的貓，牆上掛著各種貓咪的彩繪瓷器，還有一本專門收藏貓咪照片的相簿。她的書架上沒有任何一本關於貓咪的書，她也不會給貓穿上蕾絲縫製的小衣服或是可笑的貓長靴，此外，她的廚房也沒有難聞的包心菜味，或是任何奇怪的、跟貓有關的味道。  
嚴格說起來，她雖養貓，但那隻貓也不完全算是她的。  
有一次她去市場買魚，那個機靈的小畜牲就躲在魚販後頭，賊溜溜的眼睛伺機而動，隨時準備在魚販招呼客人時乘虛而入，叼走一條肥魚大快朵頤。不過魚販也不是傻子，他揮著刮魚鱗的小鎚子滿臉通紅地朝貓咪打去，貓咪嘶叫了一聲，豎起毛跳得遠遠的，逃到市場外頭的巷口，飢餓又可憐地回頭望著。  
哈德森太太請小販多送了她幾條帶肉的魚骨頭，待採買完畢經過小巷口時，將那些魚骨丟在貓咪面前，做了小小的善事讓她心情不錯，於是她拍了拍貓咪的頭，卻沒想到那隻貓便躡手躡腳地尾隨她，闖入了家裡。  
牠起初是在門口逗留，大概是被餵了幾次食髓知味，便沿著管線爬上二樓窗台，在那兒待了幾星期後，又繞到後頭的廚房窗口，然後，就堂而皇之地跳下來，賴著不走了。  
哈德森太太起初只是將些剩菜剩飯順手餵給牠，但餵久了，也漸漸餵出了點感情，她看這貓雖野，但大多數時間也不吵不鬧，被她嚴聲喝叱過一次後，也不會妄想從廚房偷叼些什麼來吃。於是她便習慣將窗子留個縫隙，在旁邊放了個小碗，貓咪則每天定時報到，偶爾在下雨的日子，也會進來躲躲雨，順便在柔軟的踏腳墊上過個夜。  
久而久之，她也漸漸習慣每天早上走進廚房，就看見貓咪繞著她打轉討食的身影了。  
她管牠叫做薑先生，來自牠那身薑黃色的毛，她認為這名字很合襯，而貓咪就算真的不喜歡，基本上也沒有辦法表示反對意見。

夏洛克平時是個無所事事的諮詢偵探，當然，名義上巴茲醫學院的那個職位是他的本業，但他可並沒有將之視為正職，那充其量不過是個小小的興趣罷了。  
之所以說他無所事事，有兩個原因：其一，是因為『諮詢偵探』這個職業是他自己發明的，工作執掌是專門解決警方無法破解的案件（附帶究極難搞的人際關係和夏洛克式的冷潮熱諷），按照夏洛克的說法，因為他們都不帶腦子，所以除了自己上門找他之外別無他法。其二，是他不辦所有一般偵探會接的案子：舉凡外遇劈腿、出軌偷情、小至跟監大至遺產分配等等他一概不辦；案子太小不辦、太枯燥不辦、層次太低的他也不辦；而高層次的犯罪案件可以說是可遇不可求（麥考夫委託的不算，他寧願窩在沙發上一整天也不願撥一分鐘給麥考夫）。畢竟在這個在警界（以及地下犯罪界）大名鼎鼎的諮詢偵探名號可不是信手拈來，怎能輕易破壞自己的名聲呢？  
所以在大部分的時間裡，他都閑得要命。  
不過，就在他窮極無聊捧著冰淇淋大吃特吃的時候，案件上門了。  
「妳說什麼？」  
「噢，夏洛克，薑先生每天都會在廚房等著我，尤其是像這種好天氣，你知道的，貓咪最喜歡曬太陽了不是嗎，但是我已經連續好幾天沒見到牠了，我是說－－」  
「不，我不找貓。」他一口回絕。  
「但你是偵探，不是嗎？」哈德森太太一屁股坐在夏洛克對面的沙發上，那個位置剛好逼著他的眼神正對著她。  
「諮詢偵探。」他糾正。  
「所以我現在來諮詢你啦。夏洛克，我真的很擔心薑先生……」  
「我不是那種偵探。」  
「夏洛克，你就幫個忙會怎麼樣。」約翰開口，使了個眼神給夏洛克，要他至少在這麼擔心的哈德森太太面前也稍微做做樣子。  
「我又不是用鼻子在街角到處嗅的緝毒犬！」他的鼻子皺了皺，「外頭有一大堆專門幫人找東西的量產私家偵探，不管是失蹤的情人、外遇的老公、走失的寵物還是結婚戒指，什麼都找，他們還可以打折！對了，我還聽說有個傢伙專門負責找遺失物，叫做什麼……約翰泰德還是泰勒……那不重要，總之，去找他們，不要找我。隨便上網找間徵信社！」  
「可是你是目前最受歡迎的網路偵探。」哈德森太太說，瞥了電腦前的約翰一眼。  
「我是最……」夏洛克停頓了一下，「約翰，停，不要把這種事寫上部落格，人們對於怎麼找貓才沒有興趣！」  
「這是忠實呈現你人性……」而且幼稚，「的一面。大家都喜歡看。」約翰說。  
「才沒有人喜歡看！」  
「我會看。」哈德森太太微笑地眨了眨眼睛。「忠實讀者。」  
「經常給予回饋建言。」約翰回頭，有些得意地看著他的室友，哈德森太太也同樣瞅著他，約翰與她相視而笑。夏洛克把臉埋在靠枕裡發出了悶吼，然後轉過來瞪著約翰。  
約翰回給夏洛克一個眼神，他知道只要夏洛克稍微花點心思，只要一點點小小的心思，也許用不著五分鐘，用他著名的科學演繹法觀察一下，肯定能發現一大堆關於那隻貓的蛛絲馬跡。  
哈德森太太也跟著看向夏洛克，她溫和的嘴角因為擔憂而垂下，眼神充滿了渴盼。  
「不，不，不。」夏洛克賭氣般地大吼。這種案子簡直徹底降低他的格調！  
「喔，夏洛克。」哈德森太太又降低了音調。  
「……」夏洛克氣呼呼地瞪著她，又瞪向約翰，後者在他們眼神交會時轉過頭去，繼續寫他該死的部落格。夏洛克深呼吸，大大吸了一口氣，過了良久，才緩緩地吐出來。「……不是綁架，沒人會綁架一隻毫無價值的雜種野貓；不會走失，牠每天都出門蹓達，肯定認得附近每一條路；不會發生交通意外，這附近每一條馬路旁都有人行道和住宅，而且也沒有快車道；剩下的可能性大概就是三種：自己跑了，找到新主人，或是交配。」  
「不會的，薑先生不是那種沒教養的野貓，牠已經把這兒當家了，入秋以來幾乎每晚都回來睡覺，不會無緣無故離開的。」  
「那麼就是交配，過幾天就會回來的。」夏洛克下達了結論。  
「噢，噢……但是……」哈德森太太有些欲言又止。  
「夏洛克，那隻貓結紮了。」約翰終於忍不住代替哈德森太太發言，喉嚨發出了咯咯的笑聲。  
「…結紮？」  
「對，是我建議的，」約翰看著夏洛克不甚理解的神情，有股莫名得意的勝利感油然而生。天知道要讓那個夏洛克．福爾摩斯露出這種表情可不簡單吶！「今年春天的時候我們窗外晚上老是有發情的貓在亂叫－－不過你通常都在拉更吵的小提琴所以肯定沒注意到，那些貓其中一隻就是薑先生，為了避免附近出現更多野貓，所以我建議哈德森太太將牠結紮了。」  
「呣，」夏洛克平板地哼了一聲。「結紮。」  
「所以？」  
「不，我不找貓。」他再度聲明。  
哈德森太太失望地垂下頭，「好吧，我想牠大概真的是跑到比較遠的地方蹓達了，也許就像你說的，過幾天就會自己回來的。」她很快地恢復精神，抖了抖肩，從沙發上起身。  
「哈德森太太……」約翰想叫住她，他實在不忍心看她露出這種表情。蒼天在上，沒有任何人能拒絕這樣一個可愛又惹人憐愛的老太太的！好吧，夏洛克除外。  
「至少你們能把那個災難般的冰箱清理一下，老天爺……冰箱是放食物的地方，你們這些男孩怎麼能忍受如此恐怖的情況這麼久？要是你們再放任下去，哪天從裡面長出磨菇都不奇怪！」她絮絮叨叨唸著，動手打開冰箱門作勢清理，在發現了一包冷凍眼球後發出小小的驚呼，抖著指尖又將它塞了回去。然後一邊搖著頭一邊走下樓梯。  
「你就連一點小忙都不幫嗎，那可是哈德森太太！」確定他們的房東走遠後，約翰瞪著夏洛克。  
夏洛克顯然沒聽進去，他只顧著翻弄著他的手機，依然皺著一張臉。  
他對著手機螢幕露出了厭惡的表情。  
「約翰，走了！」他從沙發上跳起，俐落地抽出掛在一旁的圍巾，抄起大衣套了上去。  
「去哪？」  
「還能去哪？到轉角的超市買兩瓶香檳回來慶祝麥考夫帶著不具名委託人的懸案上門打擾嗎？當然不是！我們出門去找貓。」  
「嘎？我還以為你拒絕了哈德森太太，不是嗎。」  
「誰能拒絕英格蘭的基石呢。」  
約翰挑起一邊眉毛，臉上的讚賞表露無遺。  
「別用那種表情看我，你只差沒有把對我的讚美喊出來了。」  
他們走出貝克街，約翰發現夏洛克的步伐邁得比平常還大，速度也更快。  
「……夏洛克。」  
「嗯？」  
「告訴我，你不是為了逃避麥考夫才隨便找個理由離開的吧？嗯？」  
「顯而易見。」  
「針對哪個部份顯而易見？麥考夫，還是貓？」約翰覺得剛剛有那麼一瞬間被夏洛克體貼行為所感動的自己真像個傻子。  
「很好，約翰。」夏洛克不答反笑。「你的觀察力提高了不少嘛。」


	2. 舊書店的午後

末日學說是一門永不褪流行的學問，各個理論自成一派。雖然字面上看起來都是在探討末日，但內容卻大相逕庭。若你問諾斯特拉達姆學派的狂熱支持者，他們肯定會告訴你，末日已經在一九九九年到來，只是它展現的方式與預期中的不同，而世界接下來肯定會更糟。若拿同一個問題去問撒旦崇拜教派的女巫（她們通常自稱女巫，但實際上與 **真正的女巫** 差得可遠了），她們會用嚇人又神秘兮兮的語氣說，在二○○六年的六月六號，惡魔之子已經降臨人間，他將在不久後給人類帶來空前的大災難，無人能倖免。同樣說不出確切日期但又對此堅信不疑的，還有在各個教會內高唱審判日到來，天國近了需悔改的神父教士們。另外可能還有些鑽牛角尖的學界人士會搬出達文西、聖經密碼、還有各種幾百年前的文獻資料來為他們自己的學說佐證。  
但是很可惜，以上這些論述沒有一個正確，甚至可以說差得遠了。

首先，哈米吉多頓大戰（也就是人們口中的世紀末審判日）早在很多年前就打完了。雖然美國人老是愛拍相關題材的電影，拍了一大堆，但是實際上，哈米吉多頓發生在英國，遠離倫敦市中心，在牛津郡一個叫做下泰德田的郊區，而且沒頭沒尾地結束了。  
其次，那位傳說中的「撒旦之子、諸王毀滅者、地獄天使、喚為龍之巨獸、此界之王子、謊言之父、撒旦後代及黑暗之王」已經長大成年了，名字叫做亞當．楊恩。他並沒有如其父（這邊指的是他在下面的那個生父，並不是這些年來他稱為父親的楊恩先生）所願，絞盡腦汁想著如何毀滅世界，事實上，他是個忙碌的大學生，光是應付學校報告就已經忙得不可開交，還得花時間去做所有大學生應該做的事－－社交、跑趴、旅遊、交女朋友、另外還要空出一部份的私人時間去環保團體當義工，他的大學生活忙得天昏地暗又多采多姿，誰還想浪費時間去計畫毀滅世界那種無聊事兒。  
況且人類看似對末日好奇得不得了，巴不得明天就是審判日降臨，好讓這些末日狂熱者親眼見證然後指著對方的鼻子大笑：「哈！你看，我就說是這個樣子吧！」接著又提出一堆沒完沒了的資料證明自己過去的研究沒有白費，但其實天堂和地獄並沒有打算在這麼短的時間再打一場，哈米吉多頓可不是隨隨便便像叫披薩一樣打個電話就能送來的。  
或者更實際一點地說，也許天堂和地獄是有那麼點想開戰的意味，但說穿了這就像兩個互相對立卻又極度相似的、龐大又古老陳舊的國家政府機構，這類機構通常多一事不如少一事，慵懶又步調緩慢，人間發生的什麼最新消息傳回去往往已經變成上個世紀的舊聞了，而且最重要的是，它們各自待在人界的某些特派員，可是巴不得末日永遠都不要來。  
沒完沒了的天堂，或是沒完沒了的地獄，不管哪邊贏了都一樣糟。

關於這一點，阿茲拉斐爾和克羅里可是再也清楚不過。

說來弔詭，天使與惡魔擁有共識本身就是一件奇怪的事（不過他們本是同源，又共同相處了六千多年，彼此間有那麼幾個共同點倒也能夠理解），而天使與惡魔同為敵基督的教父，這可就更耐人尋味了。  
在上一場哈米吉多頓落幕之後，縱使克羅里有千百個不願意，地獄仍然指派他監視他們未來少主的一舉一動。而阿茲拉斐爾也是。  
當時年僅十一歲的亞當，則無所謂地聳聳肩表示：「反正我如果拒絕的話，他們肯定會派更多像你們這樣的人過來，那樣我肯定受不了。一個教父已經讓人難以忍受，更何況我現在有兩個。」  
「開什麼玩笑，我才不是來當你的教父！」克羅里嘶嘶地說，好像那個名詞對他是種嚴重侮辱。 他十一年前，在這孩子剛出生時，他的確和阿茲拉斐爾私下說好要當這孩子的教父，監督他的宗教養成，以間接干涉哈米吉多頓的發生（而他們十一年來都搞錯人的糗事暫且不提），但是現在？  
現在他壓根不想和這小魔頭扯上任何一點關係！  
「裴潑告訴我，」裴潑是他最要好的三個玩伴中唯一的一個女生，同時也是脾氣最可怕的一個。「她有一個教母，從出生開始就負責代替父母監督和管教她，」他抬頭，看著眼睛幾乎要噴出火來的克羅里，和一臉和善但困惑的阿茲拉斐爾。「我想，你們也差不多了不是嗎。」  
戴著墨鏡的惡魔瞠目結舌，第一次面對一個十一歲的孩子無法反駁，一旁的天使則又欣慰又滿意，喜孜孜地接下了這個新的身分。名正言順的教父，聽起來多麼響亮！  
監護亞當成長的這短短數年，對克羅里和阿茲拉斐爾這種永恆存在的物體來說，只不過是眨個眼的時間。他們這類人對時間的流逝通常沒有什麼概念，畢竟他們已經存在了數十個世紀，並且還會一直活下去，所以在看到當初那個追著狗狗跑的小男生在短短一瞬間就長成了一個挺拔青年，說實話還是滿驚訝的。  
不過最讓克羅里感到振奮的，並不是人類驚異的成長速度，而是科技的改變。  
他直到現在都依然開著那台鍾愛的一九二六年出廠的黑色賓利，雖然他注意到每每他將這部車子開上街時便會引來不少注目禮，但是他才不會因為這樣就把車換掉，相反地，對於那些驚奇又古怪的目光，他可享受著呢！  
不過，雖然外觀一直沒變（而且始終如新），但是車子的內裝倒是進步了不少。  
從前的卡帶式音響被換成了CD唱盤，幾個月前又被換成了多媒體播放器，上頭還多了個衛星導航系統的超薄螢幕（雖然他從來不需要看地圖，但是多裝一個又何妨？），附帶環繞式立體音響，原本手搖式的窗戶也換成了電動的，儀表板則泛著高科技冷光，上頭還有各種極為精密的數字組合。  
他之前花了好一陣子教阿茲拉斐爾操作多盤式CD音響，但天使還尚未搞懂，車內的播放器又換成更新的了MP3式，克羅里懶得解釋怎麼把原本的音樂旋律分解切割，轉換成位元數據，再經過機器播放出來，索性用最簡單明瞭的方式說：「按下那個，就有音樂，切換鍵是聽廣播用的。」  
阿茲拉斐爾則是不斷嘖嘖稱奇：「喔，這又是下面配給你的新玩意兒？」  
雖然克羅里很想明白告訴天使，地獄是不可能像他這樣走在時代尖端的，他們到現在還沒搞懂手機是什麼玩意呢！不過有時候適時炫耀一下，為自己那方增添點名聲倒也無妨。

這一天他一如往常地，開著車來到了蘇活區，在極不起眼的二手書店前將車停妥。這間舊書店自從開業至今，位置從未改變過，沒有搬遷，沒有拆移，縱使有一大堆上門打擾的房地產業者和數不清的都市更新計畫，但這棟老建築依然保持原樣，就和當初剛建好時一模一樣。  
店外的鐵門拉下了一半，讓人永遠猜不透這間店是正打算營業還是正準備休息，店內昏黃又陰暗，而且散發著隱隱約約的霉味，很難想像到底有誰會到這種店裡來買書，而這正是阿茲拉斐爾的目的。他不需要客人，那些擾人的傢伙離他越遠越好，他開這間書店是為了藏書，而不是賣書。  
克羅里彎下腰，穿過鐵門，推開了掛著休息牌的店門，上頭積滿灰塵的風鈴發出叮叮噹噹的笨拙聲響，「阿茲拉斐爾，你在嗎？」他新得發亮的蛇皮皮鞋踏過木質地板時敲出清脆的喀喀聲，好像在空氣中折斷的骨頭。  
他沿著扶手走上樓，窸窸窣窣的聲音像棉絮般傳進耳朵。  
「啊，你這淘氣的小東西，別再逗我了。」那聲音聽起來像是阿茲拉斐爾。  
「不行，你安份一點，別這樣，我給你泡杯熱可可好嗎？」是阿茲拉斐爾沒錯。  
「天使？」克羅里加快上樓的步伐，看見坐在書桌前，沐浴在午後陽光中的阿茲拉斐爾。  
他很確定剛才阿茲拉斐爾在跟誰對話，但是房裡除了他們二人和堆在桌上的一疊舊書之外，誰也沒有。  
「啊，克羅里，你來了，我沒聽到你。」天使對著他咯咯傻笑著，臉上泛著淡淡的紅暈。  
「你在跟誰說話？」雖然外表上看不出來，但是克羅里墨鏡下的黃眼睛已經警戒性地瞇起。  
「啊，這小傢伙。」天使緩緩轉身，從書桌前退了出來，他的膝蓋上有著一團正在動來動去的生物。「剛才一直舔我，讓我都不能專心看書了。」  
「我不知道你什麼時候養貓了。」正確地說，是他不相信阿茲拉斐爾知道怎麼養貓。  
「不，不是我的。」天使說。「這隻貓今天早上突然出現在我店裡，大概是從窗戶溜進來的。牠沒有戴項圈，可是我猜牠應該有主人的，你看牠多有教養，不吵也不鬧。」  
「而且顯然不怕生。」克羅里看著那隻毛茸茸的生物在天使的身上扭動，磨蹭著他圓潤的手指，在阿茲拉斐爾心愛的軟呢格紋毛衣上留下另外一種毛。  
「但說也奇怪，牠好像很喜歡我這兒，也沒有打算離開的意思，你想牠會不會是走失了呢？」  
「不，我想單純只是因為你桌上的炸魚薯條還沒吃完的緣故。」他從一走進來就聞到那個味道了，油脂和麵衣混雜著熱氣，在狹小的空間中蒸騰。阿茲拉斐爾的左手手指泛著油膩膩的光澤，而那隻貓顯然正窩在他身上舔個沒完。  
  
「阿茲拉斐爾，那隻貓，」克羅里乾澀地開口，「牠在舔你。」  
「喔，是呀。」天使笑咪咪地說。「看來牠喜歡吃魚，我實在不知道該餵牠什麼好，牠好像餓壞了。你想牠會愛吃藍苺斯康嗎？噢對了，我剛剛才說要去泡熱巧克力呢。」  
克羅里低咳一聲，煩躁地抓抓頭，他真的不該期待一個天使有多會養貓。他們連自己都養不好！看看阿茲拉斐爾的廚房就知道。  
「貓食，阿茲拉斐爾。」他開口。「貓不吃司康，當然也不喝巧克力。不，在貓的世界裡是不喝下午茶的。你該餵牠的是貓食，還有如果你真的想留下牠，最好去準備點貓砂。還有，給貓吃炸魚和薯條很不健康。」喔，算了吧，他何必在意一隻貓的健康。  
「貓砂？那是做什麼用的？」  
「你不會想讓牠在你滿屋子珍愛的藏書上隨意大小便的。」  
「噢老天，牠會隨地大小便？」天使驚呼。「不不不，這可不行，這真是太……」太難以想像，太恐怖了！  
「牠們不用馬桶？我聽說貓很聰明，很愛乾淨。」  
「顯然不。」克羅里挑眉。  
「還好有你在這兒。」阿茲拉斐爾吁了口氣。「你對貓懂得真不少，克羅里。」  
惡魔理所當然地點了點頭，天使縱然不笨，但是對這類的事情還真是太缺乏常識。  
阿茲拉斐爾開始滔滔不絕，說他這些藏書有多珍貴，最近他又費盡心思弄到了幾本絕版的外國占卜書，他小心翼翼地把它們收進二樓的書架上，可不能讓那些不小心闖進來的客人給看見，那些怪胎最擾人了，上次還有個狂熱者要把店內那些為數不多的奇幻分類全都翻一遍，只為了找一本因排版錯誤而誤植頁數、現在當然已經全數回收、只剩僅存幾本的，作者親筆簽名的初版睡魔漫畫。當然，店裡沒有那種東西，就算有，阿茲拉斐爾也不會讓他找到。不過有沒有書是一回事，重點是那人沮喪地離開後，留下了一整櫃和滿地板弄亂排序的書，害他後來整理了老半天。  
克羅里聳聳肩，任天使繼續說下去，他知道阿茲拉斐爾有多珍視那些藏書。  
「那麼，你想你能照顧牠嗎，克羅里？」  
「我當然……你說什麼？」  
「我剛才說了，我這兒看來是不能養貓，所以你願意照顧牠嗎？」  
他能不能照顧牠？不能，當然不能！克羅里細長的瞳孔睜大，黃眼眸在墨鏡下熠熠生光。  
「阿茲拉斐爾，這並不好笑。」他發出嘶嘶聲。  
「可是，你對貓比較了解，」但天使可不吃這套，他自顧自地繼續開口：「我這兒又窄又小，而且全都是書，而你有又大又乾淨的公寓……」  
「是大廈。不能，不要開玩笑了，」他激動地摘下墨鏡。「我，克羅里，照顧一隻貓！？」  
看在地獄的份上，他有時候真的很想問阿茲拉斐爾，到底有沒有把他當做一個惡魔看待？  
「可是牠這麼可愛，這麼乖，也許牠的主人遭遇了什麼不測……噢克羅里，憐憫這可愛的小生物吧。」天使愛憐地垂下眼，搔著貓咪的下巴，薑黃色的大貓發出呼嚕嚕的聲響。  
「 **我們** 從不憐憫。」  
「別和我來這套，你以為我們相處這麼多年，我會不知道你的內心其實是……」  
「不行，不行不行不行！」克羅里大聲打斷他，「我的房間裡有又細又長的立體環繞式音響，那東西可貴死人了，牠很可能會把那些東西撞倒！我的桌上有筆記型電腦，我…我還有 **自動吸塵器** ！」他搬出一大堆阿茲拉斐爾完全搞不懂、甚至聽都沒聽過的家電名稱，希望達到嚇阻作用。  
「克羅里。」天使直直看著他。而克羅里討厭這樣。  
「不行。」他堅持著自己僅剩的立場。  
「可是這樣聖蘿絲就無家可歸……」  
「聖…」克羅里差點被自己的話嗆到。「聖什麼？」  
「聖蘿絲，你不覺得這名字很適合牠嗎？」  
「你拜託我幫你照顧這隻來路不明的貓，卻給牠取了個聖女的名字！？」  
「或是你比較喜歡依絲特？貞德？我覺得這個名字法國味太重。」  
「看在撒旦的份上，阿茲拉斐爾！」克羅里覺得自己的胃部有些翻攪，雖然今天他什麼也還沒吃。「那隻貓是 **公的** ！」  
「啊，是嗎？」天使微微歪頭，雙手把貓抬了起來，然後「噢」了一聲。「好吧，那麼彼得或路克？」  
「我的大樓禁止養寵物！」惡魔使出最後殺手鐧。  
「啊，我相信你 **一定** 有辦法的。」天使露出神聖的微笑，克羅里則在心中詛咒上帝。  
他深吸一口氣，說：「聽著，阿茲拉斐爾。」他瞪著天使，腦中快速猶豫著要用威脅還恐嚇的語氣，最後他發覺兩種應該都不管用，只好改以說教：「你不能要求一個惡魔幫你照顧流浪動物，更何況這隻動物搞不好還有主人，你想想，也許牠的主人正在外頭找牠，而我把牠帶走了，那麼牠不就永遠回不了家了嗎？這可不是什麼善行啊，天使。」  
阿茲拉斐爾不語，顯然是被克羅里的一席話給動搖了。  
「況且，如果，我是說如果，我真的要養隻貓，才不會拿聖人的名字給牠命名！什麼彼得路克還是蘿絲，想都別想。」  
「但是，在牠找到主人前，誰來照顧牠呢？」阿茲拉斐爾抓住最後的機會。「如果你不喜歡聖徒的名字，那麼也可以給牠一個比較普通的，像是……像是喬治？」  
「不，」克羅里答得迅速。「我要叫牠索倫。」  
「索倫？那是什麼來的呀！」天使說。「異教神祗嗎？」  
「異教……你都不看魔戒或是哈比人歷險記的嗎！？」克羅里瞪大雙眼。  
「你知道的，我對時下的流行樂實在不怎麼瞭解……」阿茲拉斐爾雙手一攤，他光是把心思花在自己的藏書上都來不及了，而且就算克羅里再怎麼教他，他還是不曉得怎麼使用那個幾乎有幾百個按鍵在上頭的電視遙控器。  
「那又不是流行樂！」克羅里說。「……好吧，嚴格說來的確是有電影主題曲沒錯，但是我以為你店裏至少有幾本這類型的書而你看過。」  
「噢，我對漫畫沒有什麼興趣。」阿茲拉斐爾說。  
「算了，當我沒說。」惡魔嘆了口氣，放棄繼續解釋，喃喃咕噥著：「而且索倫才不是什麼異教神衹……」  
「我還以為那又是某個北歐神的名字，」天使一臉無辜。「你知道的，我們從不接觸那些傢伙，但我曉得你可和他們熟得很，尤其是那幾個頭盔長角的維京人，他們老是拿著好大一件傢伙揮來揮去，看起來真累。」  
「我才沒有和他們熟得很，」克羅里說。「那只是出差，為尋求職務之便才不得不和他們打交道，你知不知道和他們相處有多累人！他們全都是些滿身怪力、只長肌肉不長腦子的傢伙，說什麼都聽不懂，只會一個勁地重複：『汝來自冥府，應速歸去』，要和他們溝通不如讓我去彈豎琴！」  
「天使不彈豎琴。」阿茲拉斐爾皺眉。  
「我知道，我們也不拿長柄叉啊！」克羅里抱怨。不過現在想想，要是他當年真的拿長柄叉去和那群每個人手上都拿著一件寶貝的傢伙們打交道，說不定會順利許多。「唉，總而言之，總而言之！這隻貓不關我的事，你就放著別管，牠看起來就像洛基一樣狡猾，等吃飽喝足了會自己找到路回家的。」  
「洛基？」  
「那群北歐神裡面唯一一個有帶腦子做事的，不過也很惹人厭就是了。」他擺擺手。「算了，你當我什麼都沒說。我不想再和任何北歐神扯上關係了。」  
  
空氣中發出嗚嗚的震動聲。  
皇后合唱團的音樂響了起來。  
  
「啊，喂？」克羅里從後頭口袋抽出了一支薄如蟬翼的大螢幕手機，「我是克羅里。嗯，嗯。」  
「克羅里？」阿茲拉斐爾看著他，但克羅里抬起一支手示意他等等。  
「嗯，好……什麼！？」他朝著電話那頭驚呼，細長的手指插進髮內，撥亂了原本梳理整齊的頭髮。「 **已經到了** 是什麼意思？還有，為什麼是我？喔你這……別跟我來這招。」  
天使一臉茫然地看著克羅里對著電話叫罵，一邊心不在焉地想著現在人類的技術真是發達，克羅里手上的那玩意好像一塊經過精密測量裁切的發光巧克力，那看起來也許是一支電話，但是上頭為什麼沒有按鈕呢？剛才它還播出了音樂呢！真是神奇！  
就在阿茲拉斐爾神遊之際，克羅里切掉了通話，緊接著，書店的門鈴便響了起來。  
「嘖，來了。」克羅里說。  
「誰？你們那邊的人嗎？」天使不禁有些緊張。  
「比那更糟。」他走下樓梯，準備去開門。「是亞當。」

二十歲的亞當．楊恩（在上頭和下界較廣為人知的稱呼是，敵基督）坐在放著柔軟靠墊的木頭椅子上，一邊吹涼阿茲拉斐爾泡給他的熱可可一邊啜飲著。  
他的兩位教父也坐在一旁，一個因為終於有理由可以泡熱可可而滿臉笑意，另一個則沉著一張臉，覺得今天一整天都倒楣到極點。  
「好啦，別臭著一張臉，這麼久沒看到我不開心嗎？」亞當對克羅里說，拍了一下他的肩膀。在他小的時候，常常會用一個故作無辜的表情來對付喋喋不休的大人（而當年他也用這個表情把他的 **生父** 勸回地獄），而經過多年，那個表情從刻意的無辜，進化成厚顏無恥，就像現在。「難不成你在氣我打斷了你們原本預定的麗池下午茶？那也行啊，等我的事情辦完後我們一起去，也許吃個晚餐？」他笑瞇瞇看著克羅里，後者的表情看起來簡直要吐出一整頭牛。  
「拜託，不是我要說，你們看著對方的臉這麼久了－－實際上有多久啦？兩個世紀？三個世紀？」阿茲拉斐爾好心地提醒他「是六千年」，「對，六千年，還真是相看兩不厭啊，都不會膩嗎？所以說，既然都這麼久了，那麼也讓我加入一次下午茶也沒差不是嗎，反正呀，你們接下來肯定還有六千年……」  
「小子，說重點。」克羅里沒好氣地打斷他。  
「噢，對。」亞當點頭。「我這次是有非常重要的事情要來請你們幫忙。」  
「很重要的事？」阿茲拉斐爾放下手中的奶油餅乾，坐直了身子。  
「對，很重要。」亞當複述。「我有一門課要交大英博物館的研究報告。」  
「呃，噢。」天使點頭。「然後呢？」  
「但是說實話，我對古代歷史這類題材真的……不是很拿手，這麼說吧，有些……慘不忍睹。」他抓抓頭。「真要說起來，我還更喜歡環境議題，或是基因變種生物學。你們聽過查爾斯．賽維爾教授嗎？沒有？他在美國可是個大紅人吶！雖然他現在只擔任牛津的客座教授，但是他的課真是有趣，又能學到很多東西。說到這個，克羅里，如果可以的話我還真想讓那位教授見見你，他肯定對你的眼睛很有興趣。『迷人的變異』，他老是把這句話掛在嘴邊，說不定能為此發表一篇新的基因演化論－－」  
「亞當。」克羅里再度打斷他。  
「我們說到哪了？對，我的研究報告。」亞當喝完了他的熱可可，拿起一片奶油小酥餅。「既然說到歷史研究，我立刻就想到你們兩個。活生生的歷史，不是嗎？要說發生在這個星球上的事，誰還能比你們更清楚？」  
「上帝。」阿茲拉斐爾說。  
「不要這麼驚訝，阿茲拉斐爾。我只是需要你們陪我去博物館，並不是要你們幫我做作業。」  
「我是說，上帝。」他又說了一遍。「神知曉萬物。」  
「啊，你是說 **那個** 上帝。」亞當恍然大悟。「你要這麼說也是可以啦，但是我不認為祂會回答我的任何問題，對吧？」  
「我就說了，阿茲拉斐爾，他是個陰險的小壞蛋！」克羅里終於忍不住咆哮。  
「冷靜點，克羅里。」天使安撫他。「亞當需要幫助，而我們正好可以幫他，何樂而不為？」  
「可是……」  
「而且說真的，我們有多久沒去博物館走走啦？肯定有好多年了吧。」天使露出緬懷過去的表情。「那些硬幣……時鐘房……真是迷人。啊，光是想到踏進博物館閱覽室就讓我感到興奮，那兒可有不少好東西呢。如果有時間可以順便去大英圖書館走走那麼就更好了。」他的語氣已經變得有點飄飄然。  
「但是、但是……！」克羅里焦躁的黃眼瞳四處張望，希望能找到什麼東西當做他拒絕的理由，什麼都好，任何東西！「但是那隻貓！」他大叫。  
「貓？」亞當說。阿茲拉斐爾回過頭來。  
「對，那隻貓。」克羅里一把將貓咪拎了過來，貓咪發出尖銳的叫聲。「牠也許走失了，阿茲拉斐爾很擔心，在牠的主人找到牠之前我們要照顧他，對吧，天使？」  
「克羅里……」阿茲拉斐爾感到不可置信，而且有一點點感動，他沒有想到克羅里會這麼快答應他的請求。  
「我都沒注意到你們多了隻貓呢。」亞當把貓從克羅里手上接過來，讓牠坐在自己身上，貓咪有些緊張，不過也沒有逃走的意思。亞當慢慢撫摸著牠薑黃色的毛，讓牠放鬆警戒。「養隻寵物也不錯，不過我還是比較喜歡狗。狗狗現在長得可肥了，圓滾滾的，跑起來就像顆球，真可愛。如果你們想知道的話。」他朝克羅里看了一眼。  
「啊，是喔，謝謝告知。」克羅里平板地回答，腦中努力將兇狠的地獄獵犬和圓滾滾的生物形象做出區分。 **圓滾滾的地獄獵犬** ，下界那批人要是知道了肯定會氣瘋。  
「你從哪裡來的，小傢伙？」亞當逗弄著貓咪，自言自語著。「你的主人把你餵得不錯嘛，嗯？」他搔著貓下巴，又捉捉牠的肚子。  
貓咪舒服地叫了一聲，露出尖尖的小牙齒。  
「可是你不會想讓你的主人擔心的吧？真是隻好貓咪。」他揉著貓咪毛茸茸的側腹，另一隻手在牠脖子上搔呀搔。他看著貓咪枯葉色的雙眼，貓咪也回瞪著他。  
亞當笑了出來：「如果你們真的在擔心這隻貓，沒問題的。」  
「啥？」克羅里和阿茲拉斐爾異口同聲道。  
「我想，牠的主人一定會來找牠的。」亞當的語氣充滿了肯定。「哦，也許我說著說著他們就到了呢。」  
「你這小子……」克羅里咬牙切齒，他最痛恨這小鬼把自己的能力用在這種不正當的事情上（雖然他自己也沒什麼資格說人家就是了）。

舊書店的門鈴再度響起。  
書店內的三人同時轉頭，一個茫然，一個咬牙切齒，另一個則露出得意的笑容，不過他們三個誰也沒動。  
「哈囉？你好，有人在嗎？」來者在門口朝裡頭大喊，從投射進店內的影子看來，是兩個男人。  
「啊，請稍等。」阿茲拉斐爾終於率先站起身，走到門口拉下扳手，外頭拉到一半的鐵門嘎吱嘎吱地捲起。「我們今天不營業，請問有什麼事嗎？」  
「你看，約翰，我就說找對地方了。」較為高大的男子沒有回答阿茲拉斐爾的問題，倒是自顧自地向同伴喋喋不休地解說自己是如何不費力氣將路上得到的所有證據匯集在一起，而找到了這裡。  
「不好意思，我們是來找一隻走失的貓，牠是一隻薑黃色的混種大貓，請問有沒有在這附近見過？」身材較矮，名叫約翰的男子朝阿茲拉斐爾開口，而他高大的同伴則翻翻白眼，似乎覺得他的問題是一個顯而易見的事實。「夏洛克，至少要先確認。」  
「不用確認了，約翰，你看到他的毛衣沒？」  
「有是有……你們是牠的主人嗎？」阿茲拉斐爾低頭看了看自己的毛衣，的確在肚子上沾了不少貓毛。「是隻很乖的貓呢，請進，牠就在裡面。」他側過身，請兩人走進了書店，夏洛克一眼就看見了坐在亞當腿上的薑先生。  
「好吧，真給你說中了。」約翰忍不住發出佩服的嘆息。  
「請問……我純粹是好奇，你們是怎麼知道牠在這兒的？」阿茲拉斐爾看著兩人，沒有注意到身後的亞當正得意地對克羅里挑眉而笑。「噢，我姓費爾，是這間書店的老闆。」他伸出手。  
「約翰．華生。」約翰伸出手回握，指指身旁的夏洛克：「我朋友，夏洛克．福爾摩斯。他是個偵探。很行的那種。」  
「原來如此。」  
「薑先生……那隻貓，在前幾天走失了，牠的主人委託我們將牠找回去。」約翰好心地說明原委。「抱歉給您帶來麻煩，打擾了。」  
「不，不會。」阿茲拉斐爾笑答。「能這麼快就找到主人真是太好了。我原本還擔心牠萬一回不去怎麼辦，正和我朋友商量呢。」  
克羅里在心中大吼大叫，不過外表看起來仍是一派輕鬆自若。

偵探和助手在打完招呼後便抱著貓離去，亞當愉快地拍拍衣服，抖掉身上的貓毛和餅乾屑。  
「哎，我都不知道偵探這麼厲害，連走失的貓都能找到。」阿茲拉斐爾看著遠去的兩人，不禁由衷讚嘆。「人類呀，總是有著與生俱來的潛力，有時連我都猜不透呢。」  
「那是這小子……！」克羅里正打算開口，卻被亞當悄悄拉住手臂阻止。  
「有些事情呢，還是保持神秘比較好。」敵基督一臉善良微笑，就像外頭照亮行道樹的陽光。「你說是吧，克羅里？」  
「你們兩個在嘰嘰喳喳說些什麼？」  
「什麼都沒有。」亞當說。「那麼，我們可以出發了嗎？再拖下去，博物館都要打烊了。」  
「當然好。」天使這次將鐵捲門完全拉到地面，反正他原本也沒有要營業的意思。「克羅里，你開車好嗎？」  
「當然。」不好！克羅里把剩下的話硬吞進肚子裡。他向來沒有拒絕的餘地。  
「哇，我聽說倫敦的交通簡直一團亂，這樣還要開車？」亞當提出的疑惑和他臉上的表情完全成反比，對於一個零用錢永遠不夠的大學生來說，能省多少就是多少，一趟車票錢還能買兩個甜甜圈吃。  
克羅里哼了哼：「交通，那還不是我的主意。」他心不甘情不願地發動他的寶貝老賓利。  
「是嗎？我倒覺得我們每次出門時路況都很順暢。」天使說。  
「那是因為我在開車。」惡魔回答。  
「對啦，除了作業，我還得給裴潑帶個禮物，作業結束後你們能陪我逛逛市區嗎？」厚顏無恥的敵基督又提出了進一步的要求。「也許一起吃個晚餐？」  
「當然好呀，正好克羅里知道一些不錯的餐廳，對吧？」  
這次克羅里拒絕答腔，只以沉默表達他小小的不滿。不過其他兩人當然將這個沉默視為欣然同意。

黑色的古董轎車載著一名天使，一名惡魔，還有地獄的未來統治者，穩穩駛過倫敦街頭，一路上通行無阻。


	3. 聖誕快遞

一身黑衣的男子走出了電話亭。  
男子很高大，四肢瘦長，膚色蒼白又蠟黃。他穿著黑色的長版大風衣，和黑色的長褲，搭配黑得發亮的皮鞋；唯一有點顏色的東西是他脖子上那條深灰色的圍巾。  
雖說深色系是秋冬街頭最常見的顏色，但是黑衣男子所散發出來的低氣壓，簡直讓人在他身旁多待一秒都會直冒冷汗。  
他的手上抱著一個沉甸甸的大紙袋，和其他許多抱著購物袋的路人一樣，他剛進行完了聖誕節前的大採購。但光以外表而論，他看起來完全就像從綁架聖誕老人的骷髏所居住的萬聖節村走出來的居民一樣，實在很難想像這樣的人會和充滿歡欣氣氛的聖誕節扯上邊。  
一般人並不會在電話亭附近無緣無故久留，他們只會花五到十分鐘左右的時間，一邊碎碎念一邊等著裡頭的人出來，然後在講完電話之後立刻離去。畢竟電話亭裡又窄又小，夏天酷熱難耐，冬天則讓人冷得直打哆嗦，實在沒有什麼讓人久留的理由。  
但男子轉過身，並沒有離去，他站在一旁，瞪著空無一人的電話亭，看起來像是在等人。  
約莫數十秒後，電話亭走出了另一個人。  
若有人注意到這不合常理的一幕，肯定會以為這是什麼神奇的街頭魔術秀，從完全透明又僅能一人容身的電話亭裡走出了一個高大男人，過沒多久又走出了另外一個，這其中肯定有什麼機關，比方說下頭其實挖了個空間，又改造成升降機，另外也許還利用了視覺效果云云。可惜，人來人往的大街上，人們匆匆行過，沒有任何一隻多餘的眼睛注意到這裡。  
這個電話亭其實再普通不過，沒有機關，沒有升降密室，沒有會躲在裡頭換衣服的英雄記者，接起電話也不會連接到超現實的母體世界。這個普通的紅色電話亭只不過多了一個九成倫敦居民都不會用到的小功能－－作為連接他處的通道入口。  
踏出電話亭的青年朝黑衣男子微微一笑，開口說：「呼，聖誕節前人真多呀，不管到哪兒都是滿滿的人擠人。」  
「所以我才說要早起，要是讓你睡到將近中午才起床，根本什麼都不用買了。」黑衣男人說。「更何況還要扣掉你粗劣的喬裝一下子就被拆穿，而被崇拜者包圍而耗掉的時間，我想我們下次得在太陽沒出來前就出門。低調的名人哈利．波特在斜角巷進行聖誕節血拼！多有節慶氛圍的小報標題，嗯？」  
「別再唸我了，賽佛勒斯，至少你買到新的白銅大釜啦。」哈利搔搔頭，住在倫敦這個繁忙的大都市多年，總是讓他忘記巫師的世界比起這兒小多了。他還以為人們過慣和平的日子，早就對他的一舉一動失去興趣。不過很顯然，他並沒有被魔法世界所淡忘。不過想想也沒錯，畢竟那些巫師們都能惦記著佛地魔超過半個世紀，似乎也沒這麼輕易就能忘掉他。

「才一陣子沒回去，就出了這麼多新的款式。那可真漂亮，又輕又好看，還能摺疊，和我以前在學校用的差多啦！還有那批紅蜥蜴尾巴雖然貴了點，但品質很不錯。」哈利輕咳一聲，決定轉移話題。  
「反正你當學生時也根本無從分辨，以你們每天都要爆掉一兩個大釜的速度來看，讓你們用二手便宜貨都嫌浪費。」  
「但是你不得不否認，我挑的那批蜥蜴尾巴是上等貨，」他有些沾沾自喜，畢竟那可是他剛才在擁擠的店內眼明手快搶下的，「比起其他地方買到的風乾次級品好多了，你說是吧，魔藥大師石內卜先生？」  
「哼，別往自己臉上貼金了，波特先生。」石內卜挑挑眉。「那也是經過我多年耐心又優秀的教育，才能把一個資質駑鈍的小鬼勉強訓練成助手。」  
「哦！賽佛勒斯！」青年大笑。「相信我，你什麼都有，就是沒有耐心！」  
「是啊，我沒有耐心。」石內卜乾巴巴地說，「反正我的東西都買完了，何必再大老遠陪你去百貨公司挑那些無聊的聖誕禮物？」  
「啊，別這樣嘛。」哈利大步跟上走在前方的石內卜，對於如何對付他脾氣古怪性格彆扭又口是心非的前教授，他可是得心應手。「挑禮物會很好玩的，而且我相信，新任魔法部長欽點的魔藥學大師，一定有著好品味。」  
他朝男人眨眨眼，石內卜嘖了一聲。  
「魯休斯向來性格謹慎，不輕易信任外人。」  
「可是你是外人呀。」  
「我不是。」他說。「我是他碩果僅存的好友之一，是唯一沒有背叛他的前食死人，也是他兒子的教父。不要抓得這麼緊，我們走在大馬路上，我手上的東西很重，而且假裝吃醋沒有用。」  
「真是什麼都瞞不過你。」哈利鬆開手，露出一個假惺惺的笑容。  
「你還差得遠呢。」石內卜扯扯唇角，倒像是真的在笑。  
他們兩人穿過十字路口，街道上人來人往，行道樹掛滿了閃閃發亮的小燈泡，一明一滅看起來就像枝頭上結出的星星。  
金銀紅綠的裝飾品掛滿了大街小巷，他們經過佈置成雪地的百貨櫥窗，一邊聊著麻瓜怎麼過聖誕節，一邊穿越人群。  
「你不得不承認，在營造節慶氣氛這點上，他們做得很好。」哈利說，繞過了一個牽著小孩的婦女。  
「是啊，伴隨著永無止境的促進消費。」兩個揹著大背包，手上拿著地圖的人撞上了石內卜，一邊道歉一邊繼續在人群中撞出一條路。石內卜斜睨了他們一眼：「而且到處都是觀光客。」  
「哈，你現在聽起來就像個徹底的倫敦當地人。」哈利失笑。「乾脆我們今年去泰晤士河畔看煙火跨年好了？」  
「喔，閉嘴。」  
哈利聳聳肩，正在心中盤算著今年要買什麼禮物時，有人撞上了他的肩膀。  
他一個踉蹌，往後晃了幾步才站穩。  
「噢，真是抱歉，我一時沒注意前面，你沒事吧？」來者好心地伸手扶住他的手臂，「……波特先生？」  
哈利抬頭，立刻認出了眼前人：「華生醫生？」  
「沒想到會在這裡遇到你，抱歉，你還好嗎？」約翰開口。「之前的感冒好一點了嗎？」  
「沒事，是我自己沒站穩。」哈利向他點點頭：「已經好很多了，托您的福。」  
「最近天氣還是變化無常，要注意保暖。」約翰本著身為醫生的熱忱叮嚀道。  
「謝謝。你們也是來採買過節用品的？」  
「是啊，難得今天休假，不用值班。」約翰道。「噢，這是我室友。」  
「夏洛克，福爾摩斯。」夏洛克伸出手，哈利回握。  
「哈利．波特。」哈利原本想讓石內卜也和他們打個招呼，不過回頭一看，才發現他早已走遠，已經在人潮的另外一端。「啊，抱歉，我的夥伴似乎沒看見我停下來了。下次有機會再聊。」  
「好的，慢走。」約翰向他微微一笑，覺得這情況與自己和夏洛克的相處倒有幾分神似。  
他們各自轉身，朝著相反的方向繼續前進。  
「波特先生是我診所裡的客人，年紀輕輕的卻滿有禮貌，大概住在附近。上次感冒大流行的時候到我們這裡看診，之後經過都會和我們打個招呼，診所裡的女員工都滿喜歡他的。」他們朝著商店走去，約翰一邊看著手上的購物清單一邊開口說道。  
「可惜，死會了。」夏洛克面無表情地回答。  
「嗯？」約翰一時無法會意過來。「是嗎？可是我沒聽說他有對象啊。」  
「他的手錶，約翰。」偵探又犯了他的老毛病，開始進行全面分析：「他的穿著整齊簡單，不像個會刻意打扮的人，眼鏡老舊，頭髮也沒有定期修整；只有手上那隻錶，款式很奇特，祖母綠鑲嵌，大概是特別訂製，狀態很新，可見有特別注意養護，不像是家族傳承的舊東西，只可能來自情人。八成是還沒有訂婚，或不婚主義，但已經互訂終身的對象才會送這種貴重的禮物，加上……」  
「停，停，停。夏洛克。」約翰阻止他繼續說下去。「不要分析我的病人，我不需要知道這麼多。」  
「呵，」夏洛克輕笑，「好啦，我們要買些什麼？」他低下頭，把身子湊近約翰，看著他手上的採買清單。  
「我看看……燻火腿、馬鈴薯、鬆餅粉、牛奶、花椰菜……」他一項項數著。「還有蛋酒。」  
「少了一項。」夏洛克說。  
「不行，夏洛克。」約翰當然知道他的目的是什麼。「你上禮拜已經吃掉一桶了，這種季節不是吃冰淇淋的好時機，不許再買了。」  
「哈德森太太就可以囤積濃湯，為什麼我不能囤積冰淇淋！」  
「因為哈德森太太不會把濃湯罐和冷凍人頭一起放在冰櫃裡。」只有在購物的時候，約翰掌控著生殺大權。「你要是再把人體的任何部位塞進冰箱－－對，包括骨頭和牙齒，我連牛奶都不買了。」  
「無趣。」夏洛克呻吟。「無趣啊，約翰！無趣！」  
約翰瞥了他一眼，沒打算繼續搭理他，大步踏進了超市。

哈利越過人群，奔上前去，快步跟上了石內卜的步伐。  
「賽佛勒斯，等等我。」  
「走路要看路，波特。」他頭也不回，「還是你像個十歲小孩，要人牽著才能走？」  
「你要牽我嗎？」哈利露出賊笑，自己解釋出了絃外之音。  
「很可惜，如你所見，我手上有東西。」石內卜露出誇張的惋惜表情，「看來你只能跟著我屁股後頭走了，別走丟啊，小男孩。」  
哈利嘖了一聲，他早就知道在石內卜身上沒有這麼容易得來的好處。  
「剛才那是誰，沒在附近見過。」石內卜問。  
「是診所的醫生，就在我們家附近那間，上次我得到流行性感冒的時候就是去那裏，人很親切，開的藥也很有效。」  
「胡椒嗆魔藥很簡單，不用我盯著應該也能調。」  
「你知道我不喜歡喝那個，每次都搞得我耳朵好痛。」哈利說。「………所以，你是在介意這個？」他瞇起翠綠色的眼睛，像隻叼著雉雞的狐狸般盯著石內卜。  
「開玩笑，若是吃那幾顆像糖果一樣的藥片就會好，」石內卜挑眉道，「那何必讓你大費周章來浪費我的材料？」  
「真是的，偶爾讓我覺得你在吃醋也沒什麼不好呀。」哈利嘟囔，「不然都只有我一個人在跟魔藥吃醋，實在很無趣。」  
「真是抱歉，我這個人生來心胸寬大。」石內卜揚起一邊唇角說。  
「是哦，真是新聞。」  
他們繞過幾個街口，途中買了個牛肉貝果和燻腸分食，順便在附近的茶館買了幾罐早餐茶和伯爵茶，妙麗對麻瓜茶葉愛不釋手，所以每次經過這兒時，哈利都會順手帶個幾罐給她。  
「對了，賽佛勒斯。」  
「嗯？」  
「晚點我想去蘇活區晃晃。」  
「怎麼，想吃中國菜？」  
「那也是理由之一。」他笑道。「不過，有個妙麗推薦的地方，我想去看看。」  
「我猜猜，華麗與污痕的麻瓜分店嗎？」石內卜打趣地說。  
「不是，但也很接近了。」他笑著搖搖頭：「是一間二手書店，神秘得很。」

每年的聖誕假期，哈利和石內卜會離開倫敦，與巫師好友們住個幾天，石內卜雖然並不熱衷於此類社交，但在哈利和魯休斯的堅持下，多年以來倒也習慣了。  
通常石內卜會在馬份莊園待上一個禮拜，與魯休斯一家聚聚，順便與老友（同時身兼魔法部長）共同抱怨現在的魔法部蠢官，以及現在的巫師社會狀況云云；而哈利在這段期間則住在洞穴屋（現在改建得更大了，因為衛斯理家族成員又增加了），和許久未見的死黨團聚。  
「我正想到你呢，哈利。」妙麗．衛斯理打開洞穴屋的大門，給了他一個大擁抱。「還有，想念你的茶葉。」  
「當然，怎麼會忘，我親愛的妙麗。」哈利舉起手中的兩個大紙袋，屋內的小衛斯理們看見哈利，一個接著一個跑上前來。  
「哈利叔叔，這是什麼？」  
「哈利叔叔，這個可以吃嗎？」  
「哈利叔叔，有沒有帶我的檸檬雪寶？」  
「哈利叔叔，麻瓜甜點好漂亮唷！」  
「哈利叔叔，哈利叔叔，哈利叔叔……」  
一屋子小鬼頭在屋內跑來跑去，興奮得不像話，每年的聖誕節，他們最期待的就是哈利的到來，因為哈利叔叔會從麻瓜世界帶來好多既漂亮又好吃的甜點，還有很多神奇的麻瓜玩具。  
「哈利，兄弟！」  
「榮恩，好久不見。」  
他們給了彼此一個擁抱，相視而笑。  
「好了，你們別煩哈利叔叔了，去把玩具收好，去廚房幫爸爸的忙。」妙麗催促著吵鬧的孩子們離開客廳，然後泡了壺茶，坐在哈利一旁的沙發上。「那麼，有收到我的信嗎？」  
「有，」哈利說。「來這兒之前我和賽佛勒斯特地去蘇活區轉了一圈，不過妳說的那間店，沒開。」  
「果然，真可惜。」妙麗看似有些懊惱，「那可是座寶山呀。」  
「能讓大名鼎鼎的預言家主編－－妙麗．衛斯理如此在意的麻瓜書店可不多哪，告訴我，那間店裡到底有什麼？」哈利被勾起了好奇心，忍不住問道。  
「什麼都有，各式各樣想得到想不到的書籍，我有一次採訪的時候路過，在那兒翻到了一本一百五十年前出版的『如何詛咒惡鄰居－－女巫安妮．納特親自傳授』，那可是連或格華茲圖書館都沒有的絕版書！」講到這兒，妙麗的眼睛已經閃閃發亮。  
「所以……店主人是個巫師？爆竹？還是魔法生物？」  
「都不是，我看他只是個麻瓜。」妙麗搖頭，「店裡擺的都是些無用的預言書，還有一大堆聖經，和印錯的回收書。不過就因為這樣，我才能以便宜的價格拿到那本『如何詛咒惡鄰居』，真是讓我撿到寶了！」  
「真是神奇。」  
「就是說呀。」她喝了一口伯爵茶，滿意地瞇起雙眼。「不過那間店總是不按照營業時間開門，害我好幾次都撲了個空，店主好像姓費爾……還是菲爾，總之是個奇怪的人。」  
「好吧，我回去後會再幫妳注意的。」經過妙麗這麼一說，倒讓哈利真的想找個機會去這間神祕的書店一探究竟。  
「謝啦。」妙麗朝他眨眨眼睛，說：「如果夠幸運的話，你也許能找到『禁忌森林生物圖鑑』呢，那絕版本書在我二年級的時候弄丟了，讓我傷心了好久。」  
「如果有看到的話，肯定第一個送來給妳。」哈利回她一笑，也喝了一口熱茶。

＊　＊　＊　＊　＊

「喂，阿茲拉斐爾，這是什麼東西呀？」克羅里從書架上抽出一本年代久遠的精裝書，語調有些慵懶地問著。  
他們總是在聖誕夜共進晚餐，然後回到書店對飲。阿茲拉斐爾是天使，慶祝聖誕節是理所當然，而地獄不過聖誕節，甚至避之唯恐不及，所以這是克羅里絕對可以確保不會有任何搞不清楚狀況的白痴來打擾的日子。  
喝得醉醺醺的天使似乎沒聽到克羅里的問話，又給自己斟了杯酒。  
「金級……金……禁忌森林……」同樣醉醺醺的惡魔努力想在昏暗的燈光下看清書上文字，可惜起不了多大作用「生物圖鑑……？我都不曉得你收集這種東西。」  
「啊，那是本垃圾，沒什麼價值。」阿茲拉斐爾說，酒意讓他的身子暖烘烘的。「上個世紀跟一個舊街區的老太婆買書，她硬塞給我的。我還寧願她多送我一本預言書呢。」  
「哈，裡面有些東西長得和地獄那幾個同事滿像的嘛，不過更可愛一點就是了。」克羅里隨便翻了幾頁，露出傻傻的笑容。「我看這說不定是一本兒童繪本。啊哈，這東西長得跟大袞還真像耶！拍下來傳給他……」  
「你那麼喜歡你拿去好了，送你吧。」  
「不用了，我對童書沒有什麼興趣。」他把書塞回架上，搖搖晃晃地走回桌前，打算再喝一輪。  
「哎，天使，我說啊……」克羅里舉起手在空中晃著，但是在看到窗外後，又停在空中。  
「克羅里？」  
「下雪了。」惡魔說。  
「啊。」阿茲拉斐爾跟著轉過視線，在他們喝得醉茫茫的時候，窗外早就是一片雪白。「真的，今年第一場雪。」  
「人類……人類是怎麼說的？」克羅里咕噥，在漿糊般的腦袋裡尋找著可用的辭彙。「真有節慶氣氛，不是嗎？」  
「是啊。」天使兩頰發紅，酒精讓他的意識有些飄飄然。「聖誕快樂，克羅里。」  
惡魔從喉嚨中發出了一些呻吟，然後猶豫了很久，才緩緩開口：「我只在我喝醉的時候說，喝醉的時候說點不雅文字應該沒關係吧。」  
「當然。」阿茲拉斐爾眼帶微笑看著他。  
「唔，那麼……」克羅里清了清喉嚨。「聖誕快樂，阿茲拉斐爾。」  
酒精和昏暗的燭光將他們倆的臉照得通紅透亮，已經看不出原本的膚色，他們笑了笑，繼續融洽對飲。  
窗外飄著細雪，無聲無息地堆積在蘇活區的街道上。

（完）


End file.
